


Your Cruel Device

by DominoDancing



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Oral Sex, Painplay, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Whipping, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoDancing/pseuds/DominoDancing
Summary: After losing to Poison in a fight, Juri decides to take her offer to have some drinks. You guess what happens afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

“You like pain, don’t you? Then you must _love _my whip”

Juri looked at Poison as she said that to her, while she was still crouching in a guarded stand, not sure what to do. Normally, she enjoyed fighting. She enjoyed causing pain to others, to crush them under her foot, but in this case…

They had been fighting for a while now, and it was as if her normally dominating, sadistic personality was being overtaken by Poison’s. And it wasn’t like the pink haired woman was even a tenth of the sadist Juri was, but still… She found herself losing. Maybe she was just having a bad day.

“You don’t need a whip to cause exquisite pain” Juri responded, plainly, more to herself than to her opponent. She wouldn’t have acted like that, normally. She would have accompanied that with a grin, a comeback that would be followed by a flurry of kicks, an assault to her enemy. But it was almost as if Poison’s presence, her stance, the confidence she carried herself with, were nullifying Juri’s killer instinct.

Poison giggled, and then completely dropped her stance. Juri was surprised; she wanted to ask Poison what she was doing, but before she could, Poison already started talking.

“I know, Juri, but having one is always nice” Poison said, a playful smile on her face “A riding crop can do, too” she added

“What the…” Juri tried to answer, not really understanding the situation “What the fuck are you doing? We are supposed to be fighting”

“No, Juri, we _were_ supposed to be fighting” Juri wanted to reply, but Poison didn’t let her “You are not giving your everything, and it is not fun that way!”

“Hey, fuck you! I can still fight” Juri replied

“Sure you can, Juri” Poison said, nonchalantly, even knowing that Juri was an dangerous assasin. This angered Juri even more. “Anyway, I thing I’m gonna grab a drink” She turned her back to Juri, very deliberately showing off her plump butt, almost bursting out of her shorts, to her “You can come if you want, I can treat you to something to compensate for all the time you wasted with me” as she said that she walked off with a very obviously exaggerated sashay, her wide hips swaying left to right as she did.

Juri was almost speechless. How dear she disrespect her that way?. She committed a huge mistake by turning her back on Juri, and she was going to pay for that mistake…

Well, Poison did indeed pay, for the drinks. Juri didn’t even know what she was doing at this point, to be honest. The whole walk to the bar was short, but incredibily uncomfortable, with Poison trying to make small talk and Juri only groaning, at best, and her doing her best to make light of it. Juri herself was not sure why she didn’t just turn around and go on to forget about this, maybe because it would feel like an even bigger humiliation to do so.

Actually, there was also the fact that Juri was very, very horny. _And_ Poison was very, very hot. So chasing behind that sizable, yet firm piece of ass was a good reason to follow, her, Juri thought.

Now, it wasn’t like Juri was in need of sex, or anything like, that – she could _totally_ get anyone she wanted to fuck her, _of course she could _(Because everyone felt attracted to the very stable-looking taekwondo fighter who kicked people to death for fun) , but Poison had (besides an smoking hot body) that Je-ne-se-quois. That sort of confidence, of dominant attitude that, while not as extreme as Juri’s, was much more effective at making her presence the dominant one. Maybe that was why she followed Poison, to learn about that.

Or maybe she just _really_ wanted to fuck her. It could very well be both.

Then there was the bar. It was not the kind of place Juri imagined. She, as an assassin that performed high profile contracts, had the kind of elegant place she sometimes followed her prey to in mind, when she heard someone talking about a bar; smooth jazz playing, well dressed bartender, fancy cocktails and all.

What Juri got, instead, was a dingy joint, loud old-school heavy metal playing, walls splattered with posters of some of the bands that were (Probably, Juri didn’t know much about music to begin with) playing that old-school heavy metal. Instead of the more distinguished clientele that populated the other bars, these people each looked like they were one bad look away from a street fight, and they probably were. The barman here (who wasn’t as nearly as well dressed as the other barmen Juri knew) quickly recognized Poison and greeted her, saying it was nice to have her there again, and that she looked good with her hair shorter. They exchanged some more small talk, and then the Barman asked something like “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Juri, she is visiting, aren’t you Juri?” Poison answered, while putting her arm over Juri’s shoulders, kind of like she always knew her and they were good friends

Juri simply shot her a look that mixed indignation with surprise. Poison got the message, understanding that she was pushing it too far, and withdrew her arm.

“So… what do you want to drink, Juri?” Poison asked, expectant to see if Juri was going to finally speak

“Psh-” Juri said, disinterested, finally speaking for the first time since the fight “Whatever you want, you’re the one payin’”

Poison smiled at that and ordered two glasses of vodka. Juri absentmindedly took a sip from hers, her eye staring at the bottom of the glass.

“So, Juri…” Poison asked, trying to make small talk again “What brings you to Metro City?”

“Shadaloo” She plainly stated, without even looking at Poison at the eye. “I’m looking for ‘em, and I got a lead that got me here” she elaborated.

Poison assented and sipped, then started to think about another topic to bring up, but Juri spoke before she could.

“What about you?” she asked “What are you doin’ here? I thought you were a wrestler or something”

Poison was almost surprised. Not only was she finally responding, she also was making conversation? They were making progress!

“Well, not a wrestler, but a manager for one, Hugo, you might have heard of him-“she explained, a little bit excited they finally talking about something “-Or actually, I w_as_ a manager. Hugo and I had a bit of a falling out, so I am back into town, looking for someone to manage” She added “Actually, you could do the job, Juri” She suddenly added “You’d make a great Heel”

“Heh, I don’t think so, sister” She said, letting a small chuckle out “Wrestling ain’t my thing. It’s all a performance and I don’t do restrictions. Would probably end up killin’ the guy or crippling him, as usual” She said, plainly, then took another sip from her glass

“Well, I sometimes like to perform, Juri” Poison said “And not only while fighting, I also-“

“Poison” Juri cut her off “Do you wanna fuck me?”

“Wha-“Poison tried to find an appropriate answer “I mean, it’s not like I don’t’-“

“I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway-“She stood up, stretched up,then gulped the rest of the vodka in her glass “-I’m gonna go take a piss, if you feel like it, come to the bathroom in a minute or two and we can have some fun”

Poison stood there, wide eyed, as Juri walked to the bathroom.

Juri wiped off, flushed and then zipped her bodysuit back up. The thing looked cool and it made her look very hot, but it was a pain to get out off in these situations. Maybe she should go to her old outfit, she mused.

She opened the door of the (Surprisingly clean) stall, and in the small restroom was Poison, waiting for her.

“Hey, Juri, listen, if you want we can have a nice time, but I think we should go t-“

Juri didn’t even give her time to finish, before she was squatting in front of her crotch, quickly unbuttoning her shorts, which she just as efficiently pulled down, together with Poison’s black lace panties.

Juri raised an eyebrow, surprised.

“Something you didn’t expect?” Poison said, a soft smile on her face, still confident, but blushing _just _a little, the slightest tinge of worry on her expression.

“Yup” Juri said, her eyes still fixated on Poison’s crotch “Didn’t know your hair was _naturally _pink”

Poison laughed a little bit, and that small clue of insecurity vanished from her face.

“Is it too big, maybe?” She asked

“Nah, I’ve seen bigger” Juri lied, as she grabbed Poison’s still-flaccid length.

To be fair, she had seen big, but nothing like this.

But still, Juri _liked_ a challenge, and she wasn’t going to lose again that night.

And so, without much ceremony, she started to lick the quickly hardening dick. Poison didn’t seem to change her expression much, although she was clearly enjoying herself. She would go soft, first, give Poison some room to acclimate, and then as soon as she was hard enough, Juri would get serious. She was gently jerking her length off, while occupying her mouth with the woman’s equally big, juicy balls. Juri seemed to be doing it quite right, if the rate at which she was getting hard was anything to go by.

“Damm, girl!” Poison said, blushing a little, and working up a bit of a sweat “You _know_ what you’re doing!”

Juri didn’t do anything other than keep staring at Poison as she continued to go down Poison’s balls, her dick almost fully erect by that point. If its length while flaccid was already impressive, it was downright unbelievable when hard. Juri could have used her two hands to hold it and it would have still have some more to spare, and she could barely close her hands.

Now that she was hard, Juri decided to change the pace, cupping Poison’s balls with one hand, softly playing with them and stimulating them, and gently grabbing Poison’s penis with the other, while her tongue was running up and down the shaft, her purple eyes still fixated on Poison’s.

Poison herself was enjoying the whole thing quite a bit. She liked the way in which Juri’s latex bodysuit was hugging all her curves in _just_ the right way, and how the vixen’s eyes where always looking at her, showcasing all the contained aggression she was holding. It was quite obvious that she was holding back, and Poison couldn’t wait until she decided to stop doing so.

Which Juri did. Deeming appropriate now that Poison’s impressive length was totally erect, she started running her tongue across Poison’s cock, going from the base to the head, then going back down, then up again, and so on, until it was nice and wet with her drool. Then, just as unceremoniously as before, she started blowing Poison.

She started easy, not forcing herself, taking as much as her mouth allowed, holding the base with one hand and gripping Poison’s firm butt with the other, but this didn’t last for long. Soon, Poison’s gigantic cock was hitting Juri’s throat, gagging noises resulting from that action Poison was already moaning herself, surprised at how good Juri was. This continued for a while, until Juri pulled Poison’s penis out of her mouth, not even letting it go, still jerking it off.

“F-fuck, Juri, you…” Poison said, having a hard time coming up with words

Juri didn’t even answer; with great dexterity, she just undid her two horn-like buns one handed, letting her hair loose, and pulled down Poison’s shorts with the same hand and the same ease. Then, not letting her eyes off Poison’s for a moment, she started licking both her middle and index fingers, getting them nice and wet. Poison knew where that was going and she liked it.

After she was done licking her fingers, Juri put her hand on Poison’s firm behind, and slid her two wet fingers between the pink-haired woman’s cheeks, then started massaging her asshole, while still jerking her off, to finally stick one slick finger inside, which elicited another soft moan from Poison. She started sliding the finger in and out, relatively gently, then slid her other finger, and she was now fingerfucking Poison’s ass.

While at it, she started blowing her again, but this time she upped the intensity even more, Poison’s dick hitting her throat, gagging noises resulting from it. With her free hand, she reached Poison’s, and put it on the back of her head, indicating to Poison what she wanted her to do

“Like it rough, huh?” she said, between moans.

She put both her hands on Juri’s nape, and started moving her hips, thrusting against Juri’s head, while she was mercilessly fingering her ass. This resulted on the two getting on a sort of rhythm, Poison’s hips rocking back and forth between Juri’s fingers and her mouth, accompanied by the former’s loud moans and the latter’s gagging.

This was a lot for Poison to stand, and not before long, she was on the verge to climaxing. She stooped her back a little, took a good hold of Juri’s head, and started to intensify both the strength and speed of her thrusts, and Juri seemed to respond in kind. She was closer.

When she finally finished, she arched her back, letting out a final thrust against Juri’s throat, and released her hot, thick sperm into Juri’s throat. She let out another two small thrusts, and finally pulled out, long streams of drool sticking to Poison’s softening dick.

Juri stood up with relative ease, wiping the drool, and leaned over the sink, to spit the semen that was still on her mouth, but poison stopped her. She lifted Juri’s chin, got close to her, pulled her into and embrace and kissed her.

Juri was surprised, not so much by how quickly and suddenly this happened, but by the way Poison did it. She got that someone could be into that, kissing someone just after ejaculating in their mouth, but it was the way that Poison did it. The way she kissed her, while hugging her, seemed warm to Juri , almost loving. Not to mention the dissonance between a warm, loving kiss, and Poison’s tongue eagerly exploring Juri’s mouth, tasting her own cum, and the fact that she had been throatfucking her a minute ago. The mix of something so degrading and perverted with such loving treatment afterwards was totally foreign to Juri.

And it made her feel weird. She always saw sex as either a way to dominate others, or to simply vent frustrations, but affection was never a part of the equation for her. In sex, or in her life, in general.

So yes, it was making her feel weird. Unsecure even. But not really bad, per se… Maybe she wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Nice self reflection to have with a mouth full of jizz, she thought. Which Poison was done with, by the way.

“What… what was that?” Juri said, blushing for the first time, without really noticing she did.

“Nothing, sweetheart, just didn’t want you to waste it” Poison said “Wait a minute… Juri, are you blushing?”

“W-what? N-no, shut the fuck up!” Juri said, now visibly flustered

“Was it because I kissed you afterwards? Even with the…?” She said, clearly amused

“Argh, fuck off!” Juri said, annoyed.

“Now now, don’t get mad, I’m not laughing at you, ok?” Poison reassured, and Juri simply stayed silent “But seriously though, you were awesome”

“Thanks, I guess…” Juri said, more calm now

“But, going back to our initial talk…” Poison continued “I suggest we go somewhere more private…” She inched closer to poison “… and I show you what can _really _do with a whip”

Yuri thought about it for a second. For one, she hadn’t been fucked yet, and she wanted that. And, then again, in the worst case, it was going to be some mediocre S&M session, which Juri was fine with, but maybe... maybe it could lead to something interesting.

“Yeah, sure” Juri said, plainly.

And the two of them walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

One would have expected a bigger reaction when the two women came out of the restroom, seeing how messy the two of them (specially Juri) were, but it seemed to Juri like the bar’s patrons were more or less accustomed to Poison pulling that kind of stunt in the past, and it wasn’t like she cared one bit about what they thought, anyway.

Thankfully for her, Poison’s place wasn’t too far from the bar. For one, she was needy. She wanted Poison to be rough with her, she liked it rough in general, she demonstrated that fact to Poison, and the pink-haired woman seemed willing to give it rough to Juri, if how she acted a couple minutes ago was anything to go by. And besides, Juri had given Poison pleasure, so now she was due for some, and curious about how Poison would go about giving it to her.

Then again, Worst case scenario, that would be some tacky BDSM session, and as long as she was fucked and got to come at some point, Juri was alright with that; she already had her good share of those, anyway.

But, then again, Poison had _something_, something that attracted, or rather, fascinated Juri, which was what made her accept the offer in the first place, instead of going back to her hotel room to finger herself and be done with the night.

The second thing that was good about Poison’s place not being too far off was that it meant there was less time for awkward small talk. Juri was bad at talking to start with. She always let her kicks do the talking, after all, and she only talked to people to either taunt and provoke them, of if it was absolutely necessary for her to do so. So, holding a normal, friendly conversation was practically a first for her, at lot since a long,_ long _time. And Juri didn’t really like that_. _In a way, ti made her feel… vulnerable. She didn’t want to open up to others, mostly because she didn’t know how to.

Yet still, she was doing just that; speaking to Poison, small talk, nothing profound, but there it was. And the thing was… she was doing surprisingly fine at it! It was just trivial chitchat, but Poison had that Je-ne-se-quois, it made Juri feel… safe, maybe?

Poison had a certain kind of… presence. Juri never let her guard down around anyone, and still… she felt relatively more comfortable with her. Relatively. She still felt uncomfortable, trying to open up to someone in that way, even if it was in such a trivial way.

At least they finally arrived at Poison’s place.

It actually was little bit more mundane than Juri imagined, going by the owner, but it was relatively nice, a little too down to earth, even, compared to Poison’s more eccentric personality. No hangs on the ceiling or red lights.

“Anyway” Poison said, changing the topic from their earlier conversation “We have the whole house to ourselves” she winked

“You don’t live alone?” Juri asked, vagely curious.

“Nope” Poison answered “This used to be both me and my sister’s place before I was a promoter, and I’m staying here while I’m back in town”

“Didn’t know you had a sister” Stupid question to ask, Juri thought to herself right away; Why would she know that?

“Yeah!” Poison continued, a little bit more enthusiastic, Juri noticed “Her name’s Roxy- we are twins, actually” she added that with a mockingly suggestive tone “Wait, I’ll show you a photo of her”

Poison disappeared into another room for a second and came back with a picture frame, which she handed to Juri. On it was a photo of both sisters. The two were identical, bar the hair color, Roxy’s being bright orange instead of pink. Although the photo appeared to be relatively recent, both girls had long hair, while Poison’s now was shorter.

“Short hair looks good on you” Juri decided to comment, nonchalantly

“Juri” Poison said, faking concern “Was that… a compliment? Are you OK?” she teased.

“Oh, shut up” Juri responded to her, with a sarcastic smile

“And is that a smile I see?” She continued, sarcastic “My, we are making progress! What’s going to be n-”

“Actually, let me shut _you_ up” Juri said, cutting Poison off immediately by kissing her, holding Poison’s head still with her hands.

It was a long kiss, catching Poison by surprise, Juri’s wet tongue invading her mouth, twisting and turning, her hands now exploring her body, showing how truly _eager_ she was to finally get her turn. Juri grabbed Poison’s full buttocks and started thrusting her hips against Poison’s, slowly and sensually grinding up and down against Poison’s crotch, lightly humping against her without letting her go or breaking the kiss.

“Weren’t you supposed to show me what you could do with a whip or whatever?” Juri taunted after finally breaking the kiss, her soft breasts still pushing against Poison’s “Don’t ya’ tell me that you are the type to lie down in bed looking at the ceiling and have me do everything”

Poison simply chuckled and immediately grabbed Juri by the neck and shoved her against the wall.

Now, obviously, Juri had quite a lot of experience with being grabbed, shoved and thrown around and she knew how to avoid being thrown or how to escape from being grabbed, but this… Poison was barely using any force. Barely grasping her neck, or exerting any force into pushing her. Juri wouldn’t have had any problem breaking away from that. And yet, for the life of her, she couldn’t.

In fact, she didn’t want to,

She didn’t even feel forced. It was almost as if Poison exactly knew what Juri wanted and how she wanted, like she could read her mind and her most subconscious desiresand was simply guiding Juri through the steps she wanted to take, driving Juri to her destination and going with her where she wanted, but still being in control of the whole thing.

And then, Poison tightened her grip around Juri’s neck, _just_ enough and kissed Juri.

And Juri melt into a puddle.

It was as if any aggressive intent Juri could still have simply banished, all her barriers broken, and behind them, and honest desire to be handled, to molded by Poison’s hand and given pleasure by them, her hopes about Poison finally confirmed by that simple action.

And it even wasn’t the rough treatment. Juri met some men and women who were rough and dominant throughout her life, just as she was, and she liked that, but Poison was a whole different story. She wasn’t even that rough, but what set her apart from other people was that, from the first second, she was _caring_. She knew what Juri wanted and she wanted it, somehow, ans she showed to her that it was her utmost priority to pleasure her. And, the best of it all, she enjoyed doing that.

And it was that kind of feeling that puzzled Juri from the very beginning and drew her to Poison to begin with, that attitude, that was both dominant and caring, while being carefree at the same time. Juri liked pain, both causing it and receiving it, even if she had a harder time admitting that. For her, sex and pain were closely associated, and that was fine, but for the fist time, something changed.

She felt safe.

And in turn, that made her feel incredibly horny.

“Well” Poison finally said after breaking the long kiss, which left Juri trying to regain her breath “It looks like you have high expectations of me” She caressed Juri’s flushing cheek with two fingers “I better live up to them, then” She pointed to a door “Come to my room?”

They bot entered it.

Unlike the rest of the house, this was more like Poison. It had a sexy air to it, while at the same time feeling cozy, homely even. A soft, redish light lit the whole room, the same kind Juri actually expected. It made it even more inviting. It seemed to have a lot of memories in it, like photos of Poison and some friends, posters, that kind of thing. In the middle of the room there was a big, cozy bed.

“Now” said Poison, sitting in the spacious bed and patting the space beside her. “Sit her and we can pick up where we left off”

Juri obeyed

“Let’s see” Poison continued “Where were we?”

Juri stayed silent

“I’m actually asking, you know?” Poisin further added.

“Oh, I-” Juri was already bad with conversations as it was, and with how needy she was now and how mesmerized by Poison she was, she was having a hard time articulating a single sentence “We were in the bar, and you told me to-”

“No, no-” Poison cut her off “You know what I mean. Before that”

“H-hey, don’t be mean” Juri protested, blushing a little bit without realizing

“Don’t… Don’t be mean, Juri? Really?” Poison laughed a little bit. “You were telling me, straight up, to fuck you in a bar’s restroom half an hour ago, and now you are flustered? What’s gotten into you?” She teased.

“Shut up and stop teasing me already!” Juri protested, now noticing that she was blushing and doing so even more.

“Ok, Ok” Poisons aid, still smiling “It is just that” she got behind Juri “You are so cute, when you are blushing like that, I couldn’t help it...” She put her arms around Juri’s waist and pulled closer to her, pressing her breasts against Juri’s back “So, Juri” she was whispering to her ear, at this point “Why don’t we get a little bit more comfortable...” she started to get her hand under Juri’s jumpsuit, with the obvious intent of taking it off her “And we let _you_ have some fun, huh?”

“Me?” Juri asked, as Poison started to peel off her jumpsuit, exposing Juri’s muscular, toned body, tracing a line with her finger across her hard abs, going up and down.

“Yes, you” she answered, as she took off her hat. “I had my fun before, in the bar” She took off her white tanktop, exposing her round, perky breasts. “So now it is your turn to have some yourself” As she said that, she pressed against Juri again, this time letting her feel the warm contact of her soft, smooth skin “So, what do you want me to do? Don’t be shy”

Juri thought about that. Poison was right, all her confidence from before was gone with that kiss Poisin just gave to her moments ago, so she wasn’t feeling like taking the initiative, or rather, she couldn’t. If she was curious about Poison before, right now she was ravenous, in need for the woman’s love. Also, the fact that Poison herself was behind her, kissing her, softly biting her earlobes, kissing the back of her neck, her hands caressing every inch of her skin the could find didn’t help, either. She was there, silent, wanting to come up with an answer, to ask poison to ravage her, but struggling to come up with an answer, because she never got that kind of question before. What did she wanted, exactly?

Poison took notice of this the same way she understood every other small movement Juri made, and stopped kissing her.

“Juri, are you okay?” she asked, concerned “Want to stop or something?”

“No, I’m fine” Juri reassured, flinching a little “It is just…” She ttok a deep breath. This was going to be hard “This is... kind of a first for me, ya’ know?”

“This is… your first time?” Poison arched an eyebrow, confused as she got besides Juri, back to where she was

“No, you idiot!” Juri said, somewhat offended “I mean is the first time someone asks me what _I_ wanna do. Feels kinda… weird, I dunno “ she exhaled, heavily “Look, I like you, Poison, a lot., it is just… fuck, sorry, I’m not good at this whole talking thing. It is just that fucking for me has always been like… domination, and stuff, ya’ know? No questions asked, just find some guy that’s into getting his balls stepped into or choking you or whatever and that’s that… and that was when I was lucky enough to be the one lookin’ for it and wanting it…” Poison shot her a concerned look “Don’t worry about it, though, that was a long time ago… but, point is, I don’t really know what I want… I mean, I know I like you, and I wan’t you to do… stuff to me, but I don’t really know how this whole thing goes” she looked away from Poison “Heh, way to spoil the mood, huh?”

Poison answered to that by delicately grabbing Juri by the chin, making her turn her her head so that she would look to her again.

“No, Juri, you didn’t” she said, uncharacteristically serious

“Really” Juri asked, surprised

“Really” Poison reassured her “Believe, Juri, I understand you better than you think. I've been there, too”

“Wouldn’t believe it” Juri answered

“Me neither, sometimes, but here we are” she said somewhat melancholic, for a second “But if you still want to do it-”

“I do” Juri cut her off mid-sentence, a little bit more comfortable now

“-If you want to do it, then, why don’t you take everything off, lie down, and let dear old Poison handle everything”

“Ok” Juri obeyed, as she started to peel off the rest of her bodysuit

“Good Girl” Poison responded

“You bet” Juri replied, more reassured. _Good Girl… _She liked the sound of that… “Want me to take this one off, too?” Juri asked, pointing at her eyepatch, the jumpsuit already at her ankles.

“Nah, of course not” Poison responded, plainly

“Well, your loss” Juri answered, finally getting out of her bodysuit “It’s an extra hole, after all” She added, nonchalantly

“Juri!?” Poison looked at her, shocked and grossed out

“What?” Juri said, half smiling “It’s just a joke, relax! Even I have my limits!”

“And a sense of humor, I see” Poison smiled, more calm now “You are full of surprises, aren’t you, Juri?”

“Just surprises?” She joked, pretending to be disappointed

Poison laughed; she got that one, at least

“Are you really going to start making jokes, now?”

“No, don’t worry, no more Jokes” Juri said, as she laid down on the bed “I’ll be a _good girl_” she quoted Poison, trying to look innocent

“I’m sure you will be”

After saying that, Poison laid down besides Juri.

“If you don’t like something or feel bad at any point tell me, ok?” She said, looking at Juri

“Do your worst” Juri answered, smiling

“My worst, huh?” She smiled back “You know, Juri, if you are asking for the worst, maybe you aren’t such a good girl after all...”

“Am I not?”

“Better check that out now...”

Immediately after saying that, Poison kissed Juri again, this time however, she was not delicate like before. She grabbed one of Juri’s soft, round breasts and started squeezing it, hard. Then harder. Juri moaned, in pain. Poison broke the kiss.

She got on top of Juri, looked at her and saw that she was smiling. She slapped her across the face. Still smiling, now with a reddened cheek. Poison slapped her again, same result. She repeated that action again a couple times, each time a little bit harder, testing Juri’s limits. The same bratty smile across her face, then leaned down on her and kissed her.

More moans came from Juri as Poison proceeded to go to her neck and started to bite her there. Soft bites, careful not to exert to much pressure. While doing this, she started to run her fingers through Juri’s wet slit. _She liked that_, Poison thought, as she bit one already hard nipple, eliciting even more moans from Juri. _Better get down to it_ she also thought, and so she did.

She bit and suckled a couple more time, then started going down, kissing Juri’s toned abs while doing so, until Juri’s sopping wet cunt was right in front of her face.

“Wow, I didn’t expect your hair to be naturally black” Poison said, very slowly running her finger over Juri’s slit to tease her

“J.just shut up and eat me up already!” Juri protested, eager, but still finding that comment humorous.

Poison did. She started by giving Juri a long, slow lick, making Juri whimper, the repeated the motion in the opposite direction, slowly at first, teasing Juri a little bit, giving her what she wanted but not all of it, just enough to keep her yearning. Then she tarted to change the pattern, focusing on Juri’s clit, circling it with her tongue, sucking on it. Juri’s response to that was to moan even louder, breathing heavily.

Poison decided to go to the next step . She stick her tongue into Juri’s wet hole and tarted to wriggle her tongue inside of it, while she strongly held Juri’s legs open, digging her fingernails into the toned flesh. At this point, Juri was squirming, loudly swearing between moans, and Poison was delighted by it.

She decided to change tactics again. She quickly let go of Juri’s legs, then stuck her index and middle fingers into Juri’s snatch; they went without any problem due to how terribly wet Juri was at that point.

While doing that, she got back up to Juri and frist of all, kissed her, making her taste her own juices, while she was still moaning. Once she was done kissing her, Poison spoke to Juri.

“You are swearing a lot, aren’t you, Juri” She said, her breathing a little bit agitated due to how aroused she was.

“Fuck!” Juri yelled, without really paying any attention

“My, you _are _ a bad girl, after all, swearing that much, aren’t you?” Poison continued, as Juri kept moaning. She fingered her even faster.

Juri wasn’t answering, so Poison considered her options until she finally settle up for one.

“You know, Juri, if you don’t answer to me I might just stop...” She finally said, palyful.

“N-no, please!” Juri finally reacted.

“Good” Poison said “Now, as I was saying, I think that you are a bad girl. Are you a bad girl, Juri?” As soon as she finished that sentence, she pushed her finger’s against Juri’s g-spot.

Blushing intensely, sweaty, her face reddened both due to her arousal and all the slapping , and outright yelling due to the intense pleasure she was receiving, it took Juri a second to finally be able to articulate a phrase

“I-I- Fuck, I am a bad girl!” She finally managed to say between moans.

“Is that all Juri?” Poison asked her, clearly showing her what direction she wanted Juri to go to, wanting to see if Juri was willing to go at it too.

“N-No!”

“And what else are you, Juri” Poison almost whispered to her ear

Juri didn’t even realize, up to that point how terribly around she was by that. Pain as a source of sexual arousal she knew all about, but shame… well, that was a whole new kink she just discovered she had, thanks to Poison.

That burning feeling of shame, of self deprecation, together with the reassurance of Poison being there, knowing she actually cared about Juri and that she could be vulnerable with her, was too much for Juri.

“I’m a whore!” Juri finally yelled

“Are you, Juri?” Poison teased again, a vulpine grin on her face, her dick hardening as she saw Juri humiliate herself

“Yes!” Juri continued “I’m a dirty slut that gets off by getting beaten up!”

“Well, Juri, that is way worse than being a bad girl, isn’t? Or should I call you something else, you fucking dirty slut?”

“Yes, please, please, _please_” Juri said, almost not being able to vocalize.

“Oh, you truly are hopeless masochistic whore, are you, my little bitch?” As she said that, she went even faster, loud wet noises resulting from her fingering Juri’s pussy. She wasn’t too far from climaxing, she realized.

“Yes- Yes! I am your little bitch, Poison!”

“I usually spank bad girls- and believe me, you too- but you are far worse, and will need much, much worse, slut” Poison continued, half-whispering

“Yes, please, please punish me- fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Just as she finished that sentence, she couldn’t take anymore, and she came, finally, her whole body arching back, and her moans uncontrollable.

“Well” Poison said, getting her fingers out of Juri “That was nice, wasn’t it?”

Juri was catching her breath. Poison licked some of Juri’s juices off her fingers

“Wait...” Juri finally managed to say

“What is it, Juri?”

“I- I want more” she said “If you’re ok with it...”

Poison chuckled

“You _are_ full of surprises” she laid down, close to Juri “And yes, I am _more _ than ok with it” To emphasize that, she rubbed her crotch against Juri’s hip. Through her shorts, the only clothing either girl worn (without counting Juri’s eyepatch), she could feel her rock hard erection

“Hey, you didn’t tell me about this” Juri remarked, now having recovered her breathing, playful, while lightly patting Poison’s bulging dick

“I already had my turn before”

“How nice of ya’” Juri answered to that “At least that means that you can keep up with me” as she said that, she started caressing Poison’s crotch “Not something everyone can say”

“I mean, Juri” Poison grabbed one of Juri’s bittcheeks, pressing herself against her while she held her neck with the other hand, just caressing it for the moment “Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? It is _hard _not to”

“If you say so...”

“Don’t underestimate yourself” Poisom tightened her grip ever so slightly “So, what did you have in mind?”

“You said something about a whip before...” Juri explained, a lewd smile in her face, a little bit unhinged due to Poison’s treatment

Poison simply smiled back.

“You punish bad girls, right?” she continued “And you said that I was way, way worse than that, so if you spank a bad girl, I can’t even imagine what you’d do with me...”

Poison simply got off the bed with a swift move

“Get up” she said, commanding

Juri obeyed, Poison immediately seized her wrists and pushed her against the wall, while she grabbed her whip

“Put your hands against the wall, and stay like that” Poison whispered to her “Then stick your ass out for me”

Juri nodded and did Poison told her

“If at any point you feel like it is too much, and I can’t stress this enough, say so” she continued, uncharacteristically serious “If you say “stop”, or any other word you choose if you want, I will stop right there, ok?

“Kay’” Juri said

“If you want me to stop, say it, understood?” Poison repeated

“Ok, ok” Juri said, impatient

“Juri, listen-”

“No, _you_ listen” Juri cut her “You were using that thing ti hit me a couple hours ago, and besides, I’ve taken worse” Juri got off the wall “Look, don’t sweat it” she put her arms over Poison’s shoulders “I trust you, and you can trust me, too. If I need you to stop, I’ll ask you to. All I’m saying is it ain’t gonna happen, ok?

“Ok, Juri” Poison said, relaxing a little “You are right. I trust you too”

“Neat” Juri said “Now” she got back the wall, sticking her plump behind out for Poison again, moving it enticingly “ I really don’t wanna ruin the beautiful moment of mutual trust between us, but… I’m very fucking wet, Poison… so please, _whip the shit out _of this naughty, dirty fucking whore!” She almost cried

Poison chuckled

Immediately after the first crack of the whip was herd, followed by a loud moan. Juri arched her back

“Like it?” Poison asked

“Please don’t fucking stop” Juri simple replied

Poison obeyed. She whipped Juri’s ass again. And again. She was measuring how much Juris was able to take, spacing the hits and being careful they weren’t too strong.

Tears started to flow from Juri’s eyes. She was right, she had taken worse, but this, being able to trust the other person, laying her ass bare for Poison to whip it, allowing herself to be vulnerable because she knew that she could be, that Poison cared about her.., It was the best feeling.

Poison kept her assault on Juri’s ass going, slightly upping both the speed and the strength of her whip each time, eager to explore Juri’s limits.

After not too long, Juri’s pale butt was red, she was crying in pain, swearing, and moaning mora and more loudly after each time Poison whipped her, and yet, she didn’t even budge from her position, nor did she asked Posion to stop. Poison was impressed by how much Juri loved pain, how much pleasure she got out of it. She was almost committed to it.

This, of course, made her incredibly horny. Lucky for her, after the last lash of the whip, Juri spoke up.

“Poison...” she said, panting and too aroused to form a coherent sentence, her face melted into pure arousal.

“Yes, Juri?” Poison asked, quite taken by arousal herself

“Please” she still had a hard time speaking “Please fuck me… my pussy… please… so wet...” she managed to string those words together, as she finally moved her hands off the wall, just so she could spread her cheek and expose to Poison her wet, waiting hole, an expression of pure bliss accompanying her teary eyes.

Poison didn’t even answer. She just threw her whip away and almost ripped her shorts and panties away, freeing her rock hard member. She, too was at her limit.

She didn’t have much trouble entering Juri, due to how terribly wet she was, and Poison was eager to do so, too, so they didn’t loose any time; Poison entered Juri in one thrust and pounding Juri from behind almost immediately.

She seized Juri’s waist, and went at it. No insults, no more teasing. Just pure, undiluted carnal lust, the rhythmic slapping of Juri’s substantial derriere against Poison’s pelvis combined the wild moans of both women, a testament of the how much the lusted for each other

Poison felt like she wasn’t far from reaching her climax, and judging by how tight she was and how she was moaning, Juri wasn’t either.

Then, she decided to quickly pull out from Juri and push her back to the bed inmediately. She got into the bed and inserted her hot cock into Juri back again. She wanted to look at her face for the climax. She started to kiss her, biting her lips, doing the same to her neck. Her hand raced through Juri’s body, groping and scratching indiscriminately, her hips rhythmically rocking back and forth.

Even though that small pause delayed it a bit, it wasn’t long before Poison couldn’t take any more and gave into pleasure, cumming inside of Juri’s warm insides.

Juri didn’t seem to be too far off, either. They both collapsed, one on top of the other, and stayed like that for a moment.

“Wanna take a shower?” Posion finally broke the silence

“Nah” Juri replied. Maybe later” she hugged Poison “I’m fine like this”

“Perfect” Poison smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juri was finished drying her hair, so she discarded the towel and went back to Poison’s room. She was naked, aying in bed, resting her head in her arms.

“You are no redoing your buns?” she asked

“Nah, I’ll do it tomorrow. I feel too lazy to do it now” she answered, the got in fron of a full body mirror Poison had “Boy, I bet I’m gonna have a hard time sitting tomorrow” she said, looking at all the whip marks, scratches and bite marks Poison gave her, the looked back at Poison “Totally worth it, though” she winked to her,a nd laid beside her in bed.

“So, what plans do you have?” Poison asked, casually

“I guess I’ll follow the lead I got, take care of it, then I guess I’ll stay around until I find something else to go after” Juri explained in a similar tone

“Do you have any place to crash in?” Poison asked

“Yeah, a place I rented, why?”

“You could stay here. Wouldn’t charge you” Poison offered “And Roxy’s cooking is” She kissed her finger tips.

“Are you sure?” Juri asked, a little concerned “I woulnd’t mind, but I _am _ a wanted criminal in some places”

“So am I” Poison retorted

“Well, that’s true, I guess” she she spaced out for a second, looking at the ceiling

“And besides we could have a lot more fun...”

“If you don’t charge me for that either...” Juri joked

“I mean, I accept donations...” They both laughed

“Poison” Juri said, after a while “This was… actually it was the best time I’ve had. Thank you”

“Heh, don’t be so flattering, I’m gonna blush”

“No for, real”

“Well, Juri, the guess what” Poison looked at her “You’ve seen _nothing_ yet”

Juri chuckled

“Good, because I have some ideas”

“Really?” Poison asked, curious

“Really” Juri replied

“Like what?”

“Well, believe it or not, normally, I am the one on top, and this was nice, _very nice_, but I still like to be the one doing the whippin’” she elaborated “Will you like that? Me dominating you and all that stuff?” Do you do that too or…?”

“Juri“ Poison said

“Yeah?”

“You and I are gonna have sooo much fun together these days...” she answered

Then, they laughed, and the kissed, one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than it should have because life got in the way, but here it is. Hope you nice people like it! Feedback is appreciated as always, and you can contact me at either https://twitter.com/DominoDancing33 or dominodancingwrites@gmail.com


End file.
